smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pushover Pushes Back/Part 6
"And so we smurfed up as long as we could to enjoy the party," Pushback said. "Some of us eventually smurfed home to sleep, so we could rise and smurf fresh for the morning. And that was when things really started to change for me." As Pushover continued with the final part of the story, Empath and Polaris both saw that morning had now risen over the Smurf Village, and a good deal of the Smurfs were lying down outside on the ground or on the stage, exhausted from the night of partying. It was during this first hour of the morning that Sloppy came out with his wheelbarrow to pick up the garbage that was left behind from the festival, with his pet fly hanging around on top of his hat. "Oh boy, Fly, this is the smurfiest bunch of trash for my collection," Sloppy said, sounding very enthusiastic as he started with his garbage collecting. He saw what looked like a rotten smurfberry lying right next to him on the ground and picked it up. "Here, catch this, Fly," he said as he tossed the smurfberry into the air and his pet fly caught it and devoured it in one bite. Papa Smurf arose, feeling fully refreshed, and walked around the village, noticing the Smurfs that were lying around on the ground. "Time to smurf up, my little Smurfs," he said, shaking one of the Smurfs by his arm. "We have a busy morning of smurfing up all this mess from the Firefly Festival." "Mess? What mess?" Sloppy said, pulling up his hat from over his eyes to get a look at what Papa Smurf was seeing. Tapper and Duncan both stepped out of their houses. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Duncan," Tapper greeted, seeing his friend up and about. "How are you smurfing this fine morning?" "Like I could smurf some of that acorn brew this morning, laddie," Duncan answered with a stretch and a yawn. "That was one late party that really smurfed me for a loop and then some." "I'm sure that I can smurf on a fresh pot of brew for you to enjoy, my friend," Tapper said. "This is going to be a really busy day of smurfing up from the festival." "Not exactly the part that I enjoy when it comes to festivals, let me smurf you," Duncan said. "But life in the village isn't always about parties and rainbows and sunshine now, is it?" "To everything there is a season, and a time for every purpose under heaven, Duncan," Tapper said. Meanwhile, Pushover had just stepped out of his house, stretching as he was preparing the new day ahead of him, when he saw Brainy approaching him. "Oh, hello there, Pushover," he greeted while carrying a trash bucket. "I was wondering if you could smurf this bucket of trash over to the..." "Smurf it yourself, Brainy," Pushover said, interrupting Brainy. "Oh, excuse me, did I hear you say that you want me to smurf the job myself?" Brainy said. "Because you should know that the mark of a good future leader is the delesmurftion of authority when it comes to..." "Delesmurf this," Pushover said, picking up Brainy and tossing him far over to the other side of the street and then tossing the trash bucket so that it landed with its garbage dumped on Brainy. "Well, I'm going to tell Papa Smurf on you for this, Pushover," Brainy said, shaking his fist before picking up the trash and putting it back into the bucket. Pushover dusted off his hands, feeling good about himself when he saw Hefty come over with a wheelbarrow full of rocks. "Hey, Pushover, how about you smurf a big favor for me and smurf this pile of rocks back over to the..." Hefty began to say. Pushover kicked over the wheelbarrow, causing the pile of rocks to be dumped on top of Hefty. "Well, since when did you become the physical type all of a sudden?" Hefty asked, upset that Pushover would react this way. "Look, Hefty, the answer is no," Pushover said firmly. Hefty looked at Pushover, not liking what he was hearing. "No?" "What are you, deaf and stupid?" Pushover said with a bit more strength. "I said NO!" Hefty got up on his feet and pushed himself toward Pushover as if he was going to let his fellow Smurf have it. "All right, you miserable little punk!" Hefty growled. "You've been asking for it, and now you're going to..." Pushover just suddenly slammed his fist straight into Hefty's face with such force that Hefty was knocked unconscious by the blow. He simply fell to the ground on top of the pile of rocks. "I've been wanting to smurf that to you for years, Hefty," Pushover said, rubbing his knuckles to soothe them from the impact of decking Hefty with a single blow. Tapper and Duncan were nearby when they saw that happen. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my dear Duncan, did you smurf what had happened?" he asked, his mouth gaping wide open in shock. "Michty me, laddie, I never thought the boy had it in him to smurf down Hefty with a single punch," Duncan said. "I guess smurfing that journey to the Great Swamp with Scaredy has really changed Pushover for the better, if I dare smurf so myself," Tapper said. "Who would have smurfed the day when Pushover started pushing back?" Duncan said. "I would smurf that laddie a toast later on in the day." "I'm with you right there, my friend," Tapper said. "No Smurf is pushing me around anymore," Pushover boldly stated to whoever was listening. "From now on, I am calling myself Pushback, because whenever somebody tries to push me, I will push back!" As Pushback started to walk around the village, Scaredy was also walking through the village feeling a bit more confident about himself when he ran into Pushback. "Oh, hello there, Pushover," Scaredy greeted. "I was just wondering if you might..." "No, Scaredy!" Pushback shouted "And the name isn't Pushover anymore...it's Pushback!" "YIPE!" Scaredy yelped, realizing that his friend had really changed. He ran in another direction to escape having to deal with Pushback. "Pushover, would you..." Lazy tried to ask. "NO!" Pushback shouted as he passed by Lazy. "Pushover, could you..." Handy tried to ask. "NO!" Pushback shouted as he passed by Handy. "Oh, Pushover..." Vanity started to say. "NO!" Pushback shouted as he passed by Vanity. "Say, Pushover, I do be wondering..." Farmer tried to say. "NO!" Pushback shouted as he passed by Farmer. "Yoohoo, Pushover," Smurfette greeted. "Such a wonderful day it is today. I was just wondering if you would..." "Whatever you have to ask, the answer is NO!" Pushback said sharply. "No way, not in this lifetime, not ever, not in a million years, not if you smurfed me, never, and if that isn't enough, just N-smurfing-O!" Smurfette felt insulted. "Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to invite you over for lunch, but if that's the case...!" She then turned up her nose and walked away from Pushback. It was then that Pushback realized that he may have gone a bit overboard with his saying no to everything. "Huh? Well, uh, if you were going to invite me for lunch, Smurfette, I could be a Pushover for you," he said rather apologetically. ----- "And that, my friends, was how I became Pushback," he said as he brought his story to a close. "Not everybody was happy that I became Pushback, but everybody did eventually respect me for it...including Hefty of all Smurfs." "This one admires you for your gaining courage to become the Smurf that you are now, Pushback," Polaris said. "This village has certainly benefitted from the change that has happened to you, whether most Smurfs in the village want to admit it or not." "This smurf is happy for you, Pushback," Empath said. "This smurf was wondering when you would ever outgrow being a Pushover to every Smurf, and here you are now, a much different Smurf than the one I had last seen before this smurf's last nine years in Psychelia." "Thank you, Empath, and thank you, Polaris," Pushback said. "It's nice to be able to tell my story to those who haven't smurfed it yet. But now I don't even know what to smurf with myself since I have overcome one major problem with my life." "This smurf is sure that you'll eventually find something, Pushback," Empath said. "The thing is, even when you do smurf up for youself, you should realize that every Smurf still needs you since no Smurf is an island unto themselves. We're still a community and a family, and I wouldn't want you to no longer feel like you need us anymore." "That sounds like something Tapper would say," Pushback said. "This one still considers it sound advice no matter from whom it had originated, Pushback," Polaris said. "If there wasn't a spirit of community and family that existed in your village where everybody cared for one another, no matter how different and sometimes annoying they may be, this village would most likely have already destroyed itself long ago." "Hello there, Empath and Polaris," Papa Smurf greeted as he approached, carrying Baby Smurf with him. "Pushback, I was wondering if you might want to smurf over Baby Smurf for a while as I attend to important village matters concerning the upcoming Firefly Festival." "Oh, certainly, Papa Smurf," Pushback said, as he reached out and grabbed Baby Smurf. "For you I would smurf anything." "I'm glad to hear that," Papa Smurf said. "I will smurf you later, Baby Smurf." After Papa Smurf left, Pushback looked at Baby Smurf as he was staring back at the Smurf who was now holding him, sounding like he was eager about something. "You be the Foxfire Smurf?" Baby asked. "I was once that for a very special friend, Baby Smurf," Pushback replied. "But I don't know who's going to be the Foxfire Smurf this time around." "Me want to be Foxfire Smurf," Baby Smurf said. "Maybe someday you will be, Baby Smurf," Pushback said. "Then you will have something to tell other Smurfs when you become a big Smurf like me." "Who knows?" Empath said. "Maybe this year it will be the Foxfire Psyche." "Are you suggesting that I should join in the Foxfire Lottery to be chosen as the one who will bear the Foxfire torch, Empath?" Polaris asked. "Why not, Polaris?" Empath answered. "It will help make you part of the community, to show that not everything you do has to be based on your minds-eye abilities." Polaris sighed. "If you insist, Empath." THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Pushover Pushes Back chapters